


Welcome to the Family

by daisyisawriter91



Series: Don Winchester [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Family Fluff, Garth is Wise, Henry is a Good Uncle, M/M, Mob Boss Henry Winchester, Old Married Couple, adorable kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Balthazar is nervous about meeting Henry's family for the first time. As it turns out, he has nothing to worry about.





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...not good at writing fluff if I'm not half-asleep, so I apologize if this didn't turn out too great. But I'm pretty happy with it, so, enjoy~!

“Is this apartment _big enough_ for this many people? Maybe I shouldn’t be here.” Balthazar said.  
“One person leaving isn’t going to suddenly make this apartment a mansion. I really want you to be here, Balthazar.” Henry assured. “I know my brother and his family. They’ll love you. Especially Elena. She likes accents.”  
“And Elena is the…six-year-old, right?” Balthazar recited, ignoring his ready retort about Henry’s accent.  
“Yes. But if you ever forget, she’ll remind you. She’ll tell the entire world about it.” Henry said. Balthazar nodded, not looking him in the eyes. Henry clearly noticed and walked over, taking Balthazar’s hands. “It’ll be alright, don’t worry.”  
As was tradition in their family, Henry was having his brother’s family over for Christmas. And Balthazar had heard wonderful stories about Henry’s half-brother and his husband.  
“If it helps, they’ve never met a boyfriend or a girlfriend of mine. There hasn’t been one. So, they’ve got nothing to expect. You’re gonna blow ‘em away.” Henry promised, smiling. Balthazar didn’t know if he should be comforted or insulted, but he didn’t have time to be either. There was a knock at Henry’s hatch, signaling the arrival of he very ones Balthazar was nervous about.  
Henry’s face lit up and he went to open the hatch. Soon, he was tackled by two little girls screaming: “Uncle Henry!” Though he was a bit worried when Henry winced at the slightly bigger one touching his bullet wound, Balthazar almost forgot his nerves at the endearing sight. Then their parents came up.  
The first person to come up was a man with a scruffy beard and bright blue eyes. He had a jovial smile on his face and looked down, fondly, at the girls, who clearly took after him. Henry stood up to face him and smiled.  
“I would hug you, but I’m otherwise occupied.” He gestured to the girls who were still clinging to him.   
“It’s alright, brother, I understand. Better than most.” The man had a southern twang to his voice, and Balthazar assumed it to be Benny, Henry’s half-brother.   
The final person to come up was a gangly man with kind features and the fondest expression. If Balthazar wasn’t sure about the other one being Benny, he was sure about this being Garth. He’d heard much about Henry’s brother-in-law, all good things.  
He was the first one to see Balthazar, and gave him a friendly smile.  
“Hey, there! You gotta be Balthazar. I’m Garth.” He said. So Balthazar was right, thankfully. Immediately, he was wrapped in a hug, taking him entirely off guard. He heard Henry begin to laugh, presumably at his expression.  
“You didn’t tell him about the hugging, did you?” Benny asked, clearly amused.  
“I thought this would be funnier.” Henry answered.  
“You were right.”

 

From there, on, it was smooth sailing. The girls, Imogene and Elena, adored Balthazar and practically hung off him the entire day. Balthazar got along great with their parents, as well. Overall, it was a good fit. And Balthazar could tell that Henry was a little bit smug about being right.  
It was 8 o’clock. Imogene was passed out on the couch, and though Elena was fighting it, she would join her little sister soon enough.  
Henry and Benny were in Henry’s kitchen, drinking eggnog while sitting on the counter. Balthazar stood with Garth, too far away to hear the conversation they were having, but close enough to hear the occasional bout of laughter.  
“The Winchesters have a tell.” Garth began, grabbing Balthazar’s attention. “And even though he isn’t one in name, Benny’s a Winchester.” Garth took a sip of his tea, thinking for a moment. “I’ve been with Benny for eighteen years, since high school, but I’ve known him almost my whole life. And I can see he’s still in love with me after all these years because he’s got the Winchester tell. It’s how you know they’re happy.”  
“Which is?” Balthazar prompted.  
“They’ve got a smile.” Garth answered. Balthazar raised an eyebrow, incredulously. “I know how it sounds. But they’ve got this way of smiling I’ve never seen on anyone else, both of ‘em do. And I didn’t know Henry had that tell until I saw him with you.” Garth patted Balthazar’s shoulder. “Welcome to the family, Balthazar. Good to have you. It was about time Henry found someone who made him happy.” He smiled, then, warmly. “Benny!” He called, softly.  
“Yes!” Benny replied, seemingly surprised. If Balthazar was guessing, this was the grown-up batch of eggnog, judging by Benny’s rosy cheeks and the sheen in Henry’s eyes.  
“You think it’s time to take the pups home? They’re half-dead.” Garth jerked his head in the direction of his daughters.   
“Noooooo….” Elena protested, weakly. “I wanna stay with uncle Henry and uncle Balthazar…” Balthazar’s heart melted at the sound. After one day of being their personal jungle gym, he was “uncle Balthazar”? These girls would be the death of him. Garth looked at Balthazar and grinned.  
“Told ya you were part of the family.” Garth muttered, just for Balthazar’s ears. He walked over to Henry’s couch and lifted Imogene with one arm. Either she was more petite than Balthazar thought, or Garth was surprisingly strong. Imogene didn’t even stir.  
Benny slid off the countertop and gathered his older daughter, easily. She groaned, slightly, in protest, but didn’t have it in her to do any more.   
After much kerfuffle, the family cleared out, Elena giving Balthazar one last hug and Henry warning his brother to let Garth drive. Henry shut the hatch after them as they retreated down the stairs.   
When Balthazar could no longer hear their footsteps, Henry turned to him and smiled, still a little bit tipsy-looking. It wasn’t a bad look. On the contrary, it was quite adorable. An odd thing to think about a mafia boss who wouldn’t hesitate to slit your throat with a candy cane because he was feeling festive.  
“Hey. You met my family today.” Henry said, putting his hands on Balthazar’s upper-arms.  
“I did. And had a very interesting conversation with your brother-in-law.” Balthazar added. Henry raised a single brow, something he was rather good at. It was a flattering gesture, to say the least. “He said that Winchesters have a certain tell, when they’re happy.”   
“Which is?” Henry echoed Balthazar, exactly.  
“It doesn’t matter. The point is…he said you have it when you’re around me.”  
“Of course I do. Whatever it is, it’s not lying. You make me happy.” Henry murmured, eyes shining. Balthazar gave him a quick peck, then pulled away.  
“You need to go to bed, darling. There was very little eggnog with that booze.” Balthazar urged.  
“Yes, dear.” Henry replied, slurring his speech just slightly. Balthazar chuckled, bringing Henry’s hair to his lips.  
This was the man he loved. Who invited him into his family without a single doubt. Balthazar couldn’t have been more grateful for that.


End file.
